Chaleur Intempestive
by Sam's Masen
Summary: Bella a chaud. Très chaud. Tous les ventilateurs sont allumés, en plus de la clim'et Charlie est absent. Mais il y a Edward et il a un moyen bien à lui de faire monter le mercure encore plus... OS.


**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Je reprends le 04 mais je ne pouvais décemment ré-embrayer sur une nouvelle année scolaire sans un petit OS sur la chaleur de cet été. Je travaille en ce moment sur le chapitre 4 de « Les aléas de la grossesse. » mais je ne suis pas contre quelques idées pour les prochains chapitres. Bonne fin de vacances ! **

**PS : Je suis désolée mais nous sommes en rupture de stock d'Edward Cullen ainsi que d'Emmett Cullen et de Jasper Hale, cependant, il reste encore quelques Carlisle, beaucoup de Jake, énormément de Charlie et enfin, le stock « Billy » n'a pas été touché, il y a d'ailleurs une promo, deux Billy pour le prix d'un ! Ils vous pêcheront du poisson comme personne !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! (Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques (respectueuses bien sûr), ne vous gênez pas, c'est mon premier vrai lemon.)**

Je soupirai en me rattachant les cheveux. J'étais entrain de cuire. De mourir de chaud. Depuis quand Forks était la ville la plus chaude du monde ?!

« Edward, j'ai chaud ! » me plaignis-je en rabattant la couette sur le coté.

Il était assis et comme d'habitude avait mit une couverture entre nous. Il mii sa joue contre mon front.

« Je sais mon cœur. Viens, colles-toi à moi. »

Et avec ça, je le regardai, hébétée pendant qu'il se dénudait rapidement et enlevait mon débardeur, me laissant en soutien-gorge en dentelle noir qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination. C'est en le voyant beuguer quelques secondes devant ma poitrine que je remerciai mentalement Alice en me promettant de ne pas rechigner à la prochaine sortie shopping.

Mon adonis retira la couverture et me colla contre lui. La morsure de son corps froid me fit instantanément un bien fou. Je soupirai de soulagement et frissonnai alors qu'il resserrait son bras musclé sur ma taille.

« Merci, je lui fis un petit sourire, J'étais entrain de bouillir à cause de cette chaleur. Tu me fais du bien. » finis-je en me serrant d'autant plus contre lui et entremêlant mes jambes avec les siennes.

Je le sentis se crisper contre moi et retint un petit sourire. Il passa délicatement ses doigts de mon cou à ma clavicule alors que je me mordais les lèvres.

« Tu me fais du bien aussi, chérie, surtout collée ainsi contre moi. »

Je suivis le chemin de sa pomme d'Adam avec mon index alors qu'il déglutissait avec laborieusement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Eh bien...Je ne suis pas indifférent à tes...atouts. »

Sa main descendit encore, empaumant mon sein.

« C'est froid. » haletai-je.

« Au contraire, _bébé_, c'est chaud. _Tu _es chaude. » gloussa-t-il en faisant pression sur sa main toujours posée sur mon sein.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux me refroidir. »

« Ou au contraire, te donner encore plus chaud. » souffla-t-il en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

Je serrai ma lèvre entre mes dents pour empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ma bouche mais suffoquai cependant quand il colla sa proéminence à mon intimité.

« N'étouffes pas tes cris, Isabella, Charlie n'est pas là. »

C'était vrai, Charlie m'avait lâchement abandonné pour aller passer la nuit chez Sue, ce qui n'était pas plus mal aux vues de ce qui allaient se passer. Je haussai un sourcil, provocatrice.

« Mes cris ? Vous voilà bien prétentieux, Monsieur Cullen. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux de braise et sa langue glissa contre mon cou.

« Isabella voyons, tu sais très bien que tu as toujours énormément de mal à te contenir quand je fais...ça ! » Il plaqua durement sa queue contre mon intimité et un gémissement m'échappa, alors qu'il commençait un langoureux va-et-vient.

Je passai ma main dans cheveux et le tirai contre moi. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment et bientôt, le goût rouillé du sang envahit ma bouche. Il se recula brutalement et me scruta de ses yeux onyx. Je passai ma langue ma lèvre inférieure. Il gémit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« Bois, Edward. Je t'en prie, j'en ai besoin. »

Il me fixai, grimaçant, torturé.

« Bella... »

Je l'attirai à moi.

« S'il te plait, Edward. _Amour_, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de toi. » soufflai-je sur sa bouche sachant pertinemment qu'il craquait dès que je l'appelai ainsi.

Il plongea son regard intense dans le mien et son corps se recolla au mien. Ses yeux restèrent suspendus aux miens, me faisant légèrement loucher alors que ses lèvres attrapèrent ma lèvre inférieure et commencèrent à aspirer mon sang. Je fermai cependant les yeux quand cela devint inconfortable pour ma vue.

Je gémis durement sachant que je lui faisais énormément de bien mais le repoussai au bout de quelques instants. Ses yeux me fixèrent d'emblée, inquiets.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » Sa vois était étranglée, preuve du plaisir intense qu'il prenait.

Je gloussai en tirant sauvagement ses cheveux.

« Ai-je l'air de souffrir ? » raillai-je avec effronterie.

Il eut son sourire en coin désinvolte bien que son soupire de soulagement ne m'échappa nullement.

« Vous voilà bien impertinente, Miss Swan. Pourquoi diable m'avez-arrêtez si aucun mal ne vous ronge. »

Je mordis ma lèvre la faisant saigner d'autant plus. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur mon sang alors qu'il mâchonnait sa bouche.

« Enfaite si, Monsieur Cullen. J'ai un mal qui me ronge. Profondément. _Durement_. » gémis-je en le renversant brusquement. « Je _te_ veux, Edward. En moi. »

Je lui fis un sourire faussement timide en passant ma main sur l'élastique de son boxer, il leva les hanches pour m'aider. Une fois son boxer jonché sur le sol, il se redressa et m'embrassa avec ardeur. Emmett

Il arracha sèchement mes sous-vêtements puis me retournait alors que je râlai.

« Edward, c'était mes préférés ! »

« Je t'en rachèterai » souffla-t-il en passant son long doigt sur ma fente dégoulinante.

Il commença à sucer ma poitrine, descendant lentement sur mon mont de Vénus.

« Edward, gémis-je, pas de préliminaires, Amour. Je te veux, _maintenant_. »

Ses yeux me fixèrent alors qu'il frottait durement son sexe contre le mien.

« Où ça, chérie ? Où me veux-tu ? »

J'essayai de m'empaler sur lui mais il recula rapidement, me faisant gémir de frustration.

« _Là_, Edward ! Je te veux dans ma petite chatte ! Maintenant ! Je veux que tu me pilonne ! » pleurnichai-je comme une petite fille gâtée.

« Je ne vais pas être doux » me prévint-il en plaçant sa queue à mon entrée.

Je l'ignorai et plaçai mes mains sur ses fesses puis appuyai dessus de toutes mes forces, le faisant me pénétrer durement jusqu'à la garde. Je gémis bruyamment alors qu'un grognement sourd prenait vie dans son thorax.

Mes jambes se croisèrent instinctivement derrière ses hanches alors qu'il commençait un long va-et-vient.

« Plus vite, Edward, je ne suis pas en sucre. » me plaignis-je en l'attirant dans mon cou.

« Pour moi, si. » Il aspira la peau derrière mon oreille ainsi que sur ma jugulaire, heureusement il augmenta sa cadence, me faisant crier bruyamment.

« Aspires plus fort, Amour. Tu en as besoin et moi aussi ! Je ne jouirai pas tant que tu n'aspireras pas plus fort, Edward. Suces-moi, bois moi ! Je t'en prie ! » hurlai-je sous ses coups de reins.

Il baissa son regard sur notre union et gronda méchamment.

« Jouis, Isabella, je te l'ordonne ! »

« Non ! » grognai-je à mon tour. « Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas bu ! »

Il arrêta violemment et injustement son mouvement, je le griffai durement dans le dos en pleurnichant.

« Jouis, Isabella. Maintenant. » dit-il avec une voix affreusement calme.

« Bois-mon-sang. » articulai-je difficilement.

Il grogna méchamment mais plaqua finalement sa bouche à mon cou et se mit à aspirer durement et recommença son va-et-vient. Un merveilleux gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il continuait d'aspirer férocement, je savais que la marque se verrait et que que je ne pourrai rien faire pour la cacher mais le sentir prendre tellement de plaisir me faisait autant de bien.

« Jouis, Bella ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Il plongea son regard vulnérable dans le mien et en le détaillant, je le trouvai tellement magnifique ainsi. Les yeux noirs de désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes couvertes de sang. C'est avec cette vision et sous ses coups de reins que j'accueillis enfin ma délivrance, l'entraînant avec moi.

Je crus voir des étoiles pendant plusieurs minutes en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Voyant que j'avais énormément de mal et que je commençai à suffoquer, il gloussa et m'insuffla de l'air en m'embrassant tendrement. Ayant finalement repris un souffle un tant soit peu correct, j'explosai de rire alors qu'il me fixait, appuyé sur son coude et dessinant des arabesques sur mon ventre.

Mon vampire eut un sourire étonné et leva un sourcil.

« Eh bien, que nous vaut cette accès d'hilarité, mon ange ? »

Je continuai de rire en embrassant son cou.

« Tu me rend heureuse, tu me fais tellement de bien que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je t'aime tellement, Edward. » fis-je cette fois au bord des larmes.

Il eut un ricanement surprit mais m'embrassa délicatement. Se relevant en me soulevant en même temps, il nous dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Eh bien, ma Bella, je pense que tu as pris un coup de chaud. Allons prendre un bain, mon Amour. »

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé les bains de toute ma vie...


End file.
